


To Spell Desire

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: You are an amazing writer! After seeing that Henry picture set, I was wondering if you could do a smuty Henry fic? Maybe he gets jealous or something. Thank you and I love all your stories!!!





	

Warnings: Henry under the influence of a potion, slight dub-con, smut, language

Fic:

“Y/N, no!” Henry shouts. He pushes you to the ground, keeping you safe as the witch you’d been hunting tries to splash a potion in your face. Instead of hitting you, the potion splatters across Henry, wetting his hair, face, and clothing.

“It’s been fun,” the witch tells you, “Have fun with him, Sweetheart.” With a flourish of her hand, she disappears, the potion bottle clattering on the floor. Henry coughs, clutching at his throat before collapsing to the stone floor. You’d finally found the witch’s hideout and if you hadn’t been planning on killing her before, you certainly were now.

“Henry?” you ask, panicked. You crawl to him and lift his head, resting it in your lap. “Henry, I’m so sorry,” you sob. It was your fault he was here, you’d drug him on this hunt and now he could very well be dying. You press two fingers to his neck to test his pulse, which is thankfully strong.

Leaning to the side, you reach for the potion bottle the witch had dropped. You turn it in your hand, looking for a label. Instead of the potion’s name, you find an ingredient list and you try to read it through tear blurred eyes.

· Distilled water

· Elder flower

· Stardust

· Infusion of wormwood

· Rose buds

· Essential oil of choice (for scent and flavor)

“Well isn’t that helpful,” you mutter through your sobs. For a moment, you consider calling the boys for help, but then it hits you. It was so obvious, spelled out right before your eyes in the first letter of each ingredient: D-E-S-I-R-E. Great.

You throw the bottle across the room and it shatters against the stone floor. Turning your attention back to Henry, you run your hand through his hair. If this potion is similar to desire spells you’d encountered, Henry would want one of two things. It would either intensify his desire for the thing he wanted most in this world, or it would make him desire the first thing he saw when he woke up. Either way, the first ingredient was water, the potion couldn’t be that powerful, could it? You were hopeful, but you had a bad feeling that you’d have to keep him from making his way back to 1958.

“Henry?” you ask gently as his eyes flutter open, “How do you feel?” You wipe away your tears, not wanting him to know you’d been crying.

“I -” Henry begins before pausing, “I feel … strange.” He presses his hand hard against his forehead before looking up at you. “I feel this extreme … need,” he tells you. He rolls to his side and pushes himself into a sitting position so that he’s facing you.

“I know,” you tell him, “And I know that right now all you want to do is go back to 1958, but I can’t let you do that. It would change everything; Sam and Dean might not exist, I don’t know where I’d be, what the world might be like.”

“Why would I want to go back to 1958?” Henry asks you, moving closer.

“Your wife,” you answer, “And your son. I know you want to go back to them.”

“We’ve talked about this before,” Henry says, “I can never go back. I’ve given up that hope long ago, but I’ve found another one.” His hand moves up to cup your cheek before sliding back into your hair.

“Henry, what are you talking about?” you ask, your heart beating wildly.

“You,” Henry answers simply.

“W-what about me?” you ask him.

“I want you,” Henry clarifies.

“Henry, this is the potion talking,” you tell him. You sit stock still trying to refrain yourself from taking advantage of the situation.

“Perhaps,” Henry responds, “But it’s not a lie.”

“Henry,” you warn before pushing away his hand. You push yourself up from the floor and as you do, Henry scurries to his feet.

You could have him if you wanted, and you did want him. Ever since Henry had stumbled into your life, he had been a constant distraction. He had become your friend, your hunting partner, the love of your life; but he had a wife and child, he would never want to be with you. Despite how much you wanted him, you didn’t want Henry to do something he’d regret later, something that might make him hate you when he realized what you let him do.

Henry moves closer, and with each step he takes forward, you take one back. Your steps only stop when you bump into the wooden table behind you. Potion bottles topple onto their sides and bowls filled with herbs and other ingredients clink against one another as the table shifts. You grasp the edge of the table tightly, knuckles surely turning white.

“Y/N, I don’t just want you, I need you,” Henry tells you as he cages you between the table and himself. His hands press flat to the table on either side of your body. He was so close that you could feel the heat coming off him.

“You don’t mean that,” you insist, “Henry, I care about you, and I’m not going to let you make a mistake like this.” Reaching up, you caress his cheek and Henry leans into your touch.

“What I feel is no mistake,” Henry tells you, “Even before now I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted you. Why do you think I gave up the safety and comfort of the bunker to travel the country and hunt monsters? It was for you. I couldn’t bear to see you run off on your own and put yourself in danger. I wanted to protect you, Y/N, because I love you.” Your heart pounds in your chest.

“Henry -” you begin.

“Don’t,” Henry interrupts, “I know what you’re going to say. You think what I’m feeling right now is being forced upon me. You’re going to say that you can find the antidote or that if I just wait, the effects will wear off; but you’re wrong. What I feel for you is real. I am in love with you. Yes, the potion has given me the courage to tell you this, but it hasn’t falsified my feelings for you, only made them harder to conceal. Please believe me.”

“I -” you stumble. You wanted to believe him, but you weren’t sure you could.

“I love you,” Henry repeats, one of his hands threading into your hair. He rests his forehead against yours and it’s all you can do to keep yourself from capturing his lips. You look him in the eye, searching for any trace of a lie or hesitation but find nothing. All you can see is love and longing, pleading for you to understand his feelings.

“I love you too,” you whisper. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

“Say it again,” Henry requests, “Please.”

“I love you, Henry,” you tell him. You barely get the words out before Henry’s lips are on yours. His hand tugs at your hair, tilting your head to the side and allowing him to deepen the kiss. Henry’s free hand moves to the small of your back, pulling you flush against him, his arousal evident through the material of his dress pants. “Henry,” you moan against his lips. Maybe the potion still lingers on Henry’s lips, or maybe it was just Henry, but either way your desire for him only increased with each kiss.

“I want you, Y/N,” Henry mutters between kisses, “Please, I need you.” You fist your hands into his hair and trench coat.

“Henry, I can’t take advantage of you like this,” you say. You can barely bring yourself to do it, but you push him away.

“You’re not,” Henry assures you, “I’ve wanted you for so long now, I’ve just never been brave enough to tell you. Now, with this potion, I need your help. Please don’t leave me like this, Y/N.” His hand cards gently through your hair as he begs you for your help.

“You’re sure?” you ask him.

“Yes,” Henry answers, “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Please.” You swallow thickly before nodding. In all honesty, you wanted him too, needed him, and you had for a long time. On top of that, Henry needed you desperately; you couldn’t very well leave him like this.

Henry cups your face between his hands and kisses you deeply. Reaching down, you unbuckle his belt before opening the front of his pants. Henry pulls his hands from you and shrugs his trench coat and suit jacket from his shoulders. His fingers loosen his tie and he pulls it from his neck before dropping it to the floor. Henry’s lips attach to your neck as he works on the buttons of your shirt, removing the material before unhooking your bra and letting your breasts fall free.

You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck as you slip a hand into his pants. Henry groans as you wrap your hand around his hardened member. He kisses your pulse point roughly and his teeth sink into your skin as you begin stroking him gently. The action spurs him on, his hips bucking towards you as he tries to fuck your hand. You run your thumb across his leaking slit, using his precum as lubricant as you stroke him harder. His hands work faster, desperate to remove the rest of your clothing.

You kick off your shoes and toe off your socks as Henry pushes down your pants and panties. He tosses your shirt onto the table before pushing you backward, lifting you just high enough to place you on top if your shirt. “Need you,” Henry groans, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it from his body.

“Then take me,” you encourage him as you spread your legs and run your free hand along his bare chest, “Tell me what you need.” Henry pulls away from you, devouring you with lust filled eyes. Reaching down, he grasps your wrist and coaxes your hand away from his throbbing cock. With his free hand, he sweeps away the bottles and bowls behind you before pushing you back against the table. The glass shatters on the floor. “Henry,” you giggle, “I thought you were a gentleman.”

Henry huffs a laugh before leaning over you, pressing kisses to your collarbone. You card your fingers through Henry’s hair, arching your back as he turns his attention to your breasts, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the skin. “Tell me you want me,” Henry requests as his lips move lower and lower on your body.

“I want you,” you tell him, squirming against the table. Henry presses rough kisses down one thigh and up the other.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he further requests.

“Henry,” you answer, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look up at you, “I’m yours. Please, Henry, I need you.” Henry’s eyes turn darker than you’d ever seen them. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he were a demon.

Henry stands up straight and pushes his pants and boxers down around his knees. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you look him over, his hard cock throbbing with need. His hands run up your legs as he settles himself between them. Your breathing quickens in anticipation as Henry leans over you, caging you between him and the table. Henry’s lips attach to yours, kissing you roughly as he lines himself up with your entrance.

You moan loudly as Henry pushes into you, filling you to the hilt. Henry hungrily swallows each sound you make as he pulls back and thrusts forward roughly. His belt buckle clinks with each thrust. You’d always imagined Henry would be a perfect gentleman, gentle and loving, but this was something else entirely. His actions are animalistic, filled with a need for you that you never knew he felt. This potion was intensifying his desire for you, but if what he said was true, that desire had always been there.

Your hands explore his body, memorizing each line. His muscles ripple beneath your fingertips with each roll of his hips. You wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into you with each of his thrusts. “I’m yours,” you assure him over and over again. His thrusts have you writhing and whimpering. Each one has his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly, your walls tighten around him.

“Oh, Y/N,” Henry groans, “I need you.”

“I’m right here,” you tell him, “Tell me what you need.” Henry props himself above you before pulling himself from you. “What’s wrong?” you ask as he stoops to pick up his trench coat.

“Nothing,” Henry answers as he spreads the material out across the tabletop, “Lie down.”

Slowly, you pull your feet up onto the tabletop and turn to lie across his trench coat, watching as he removes the rest of his clothing. Your core aches with the need to be filled by him again. You need to feel him inside you, moving, throbbing, working you both towards the highs you both so desperately wanted. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watch as Henry crawls onto the tabletop and settles above you.

You part your legs, allowing him to settle between them. One of Henry’s hands slides up your leg and hooks behind your knee, drawing your leg high around his waist. “I need you,” you tell him, sliding your hand along his body. Henry leans down, capturing your lips as he sinks into you again.

Lying back against the table, you wrap your arms around Henry. You hold him tightly to you as he resumes his pace, pounding into you with enough force to rock the table. One of Henry’s hands finds yours and he pushes it back against the table beside your head, fingers intertwining. “Y/N,” he grunts, over and over again. His pace quickens as your walls tighten around him. “I love you,” he repeats over and over again, “Want you, need you.”

You gasp at a particularly rough thrust, the feeling making your walls flutter around him. “I love you,” you moan and whimper, “Henry please.” Your release is only moments away and you can’t stop yourself from begging, moaning his name and pleading for him to give you what you need. Henry’s cock twitches inside you as his thrusts become erratic. Your toes curl as you writhe against the table. “Henry!” you cry out, your shout echoing around the stone room. Your fingertips dig into his skin as your back arches from the table. Moans and whimpers escape your lips as your walls clamp down around him, coaxing him to his high.

“Y/N,” he groans, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, “Y/N!” His shout fills the room along with the sounds you make as he reaches his end. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you, his cum splashing against your convulsing walls. Henry’s teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder, muffling the sounds he makes as he marks you as his own.

His thrusts continue, working you both through your highs until your bodies go lax. You let bliss wash over you, the warmth of Henry’s skin sink into you. Breathing in his scent, mapping out his body, tasting his lips, you try to memorize every detail of him. You’re not sure how long you stay like this, the sense time lost to the feeling of Henry above you.

“I love you,” you tell him, your breaths still heavy. Henry hums, leaving a trail of kisses along your collarbone before he props himself above you.

“I love you too,” Henry replies.

“How do you feel?” you ask him, running your fingertips along his cheek.

“Better,” Henry answers, leaning into your touch, “But the desire I feel for you hasn’t dissipated.”

“The potion hasn’t worn off yet,” you tell him gently, “But I’ll stay with you until it does.”

“Don’t say that,” Henry demands.

“What?” you ask, “Would you rather me leave now and find the witch that did this to you?”

“No,” Henry answers, “Don’t say that you’ll stay with me until the potion wears off. It sounds as if you plan on leaving after.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” you tell him, “I’m not leaving, not ever.”

“Good,” Henry says, kissing your lips. His hand begins exploring your body, squeezing your breast as he deepens the kiss. After a time, you feel his cock stir within you and you know it’s only a matter of time before he needs you again.

“Come on, Henry,” you mumble between kisses, “Let’s get out of this basement, find somewhere a little more comfortable.” Henry hums in agreement, though you know he’s reluctant to pull himself from you.


End file.
